


Конец истории

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окончание поисков Анфи. Действие происходит в нашем мире, но автор вдохновлялся сказками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец истории

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La fin de l'histoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532290) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Перевод фика Nelja, разрешение автора получено.
> 
> Бета - forion.

Во время своих поисков Анфи останавливается на постоялом дворе.  
Мерцают цветные электрические огоньки, играет радио в углу, и все-таки это место остается старой доброй придорожной таверной из сказок. И мужчина, что подает ей кофе, напрасно носит джинсы и щеголяет пирсингом; все равно он — веселый трактирщик, тот, кто в курсе самых разных слухов, тот, кто может дать ей подсказку.  
Анфи узнает — среди посетителей за столиками, среди танцующих — того, чья невеста будет любить его вечно, и того, кто будет обманут; того, кому улыбнется фортуна; и старшего брата, скорее глупого, чем злого, которого постигнет страшная участь.  
Они не знают, кто они на самом деле, а она не может их за это судить. Ведь и она сама, сделанная из того же вещества, из которого делают сказки, не смогла узнать своего принца за все то время, что он был у нее перед глазами, в ее комнате — и мог бы быть в ее постели, если бы брат не злоупотреблял своей властью над ней, как он всегда делал.  
Но теперь она свободна, она прозрела и вернула себе власть над собой вместе с этой удивительной уверенностью, что заражает окружающих — уверенностью в том, что в ее жизни есть какой-то смысл.  
Как и во всех тавернах на ее пути, она расспрашивает трактирщика о девушке с розовыми волосами.  
— Это принц, — говорит Анфи. И, поскольку сказка живет не только в ней самой, поскольку принц меняет мир вокруг нее, как изменил Академию Отори, — ее понимают.  
Она ждет того же, что и раньше: подсказки, смутного намека, слуха. О молодой девушке из гуманитарной миссии или ассоциации по борьбе с дискриминацией, о девушке, которая сумела противостоять коррумпированному тирану благодаря своей смелости и гордости. Долгие годы она идет по следу, путешествует из города в город вслед за славой о подвигах своего принца.  
Она совсем не ждет, что кто-то скажет ей: «Да, я ее знаю».  
Анфи поворачивается к коротко стриженой темноволосой девушке в мини-юбке и не находит, что сказать. Спросить: «Как она поживает?» — или: «Где ее найти?»  
– Значит, это ты? — спрашивает ее девушка.  
Анфи не уверена, что правильно понимает вопрос, или, может быть, она суеверно не хочет понимать, предпочитая, чтобы кто-нибудь другой озвучил то, о чем она догадывается. Теперь она узнает девушку — это брошенная принцесса, которая не выйдет замуж за принца, несмотря на все старания.  
— Большая часть моих знакомых пытались делать ей предложение, — грустно говорит девушка, — но она всегда говорила, что уже любит кого-то, хотя я никогда не видела ее с кем-то вместе. Пойдем со мной. Я знаю, где ее найти.  
Слезы — это для слабых, в ее исполнении они должны быть всего лишь оружием соблазнения, но сейчас Анфи чувствует, как что-то жжет глаза.  
— Я ищу ее столько лет, — шепчет она, словно бы извиняясь сама перед собой. Но никто и не думает презирать ее за слабость. Кажется, в этот вечер она имеет право быть скорее принцессой, чем ведьмой, чувствовать сердцем.  
— А! — восклицает кто-то, кто почти догадался, что происходит, но понял неверно, ведь сегодня сказка перепутана с реальностью. — Ты — та принцесса из волшебной сказки, которая пошевелила ногой, когда ее попросили не двигаться? Или это ты заснула, пока ждала ее? Я знаю эту историю!  
— Нет, — отвечает Анфи. — Нет, это другая история. Я ударила ее мечом в спину.  
Она не выказывает ни сожалений, потому что все сожаления она приберегает для Утэны, ни грусти, потому что вечер для грусти неподходящий.  
— И после этого она захочет тебя видеть? — с ужасом спрашивает девушка. Анфи почти жаль ее.  
— Да, да! — восклицает Анфи, уверенная в том, что это правда.  
Потому что Утэна — самый безупречный из принцев, и она готова все простить своей принцессе, которую поклялась спасти — пусть даже Анфи надеялась, что семь лет назад она предоставила Утэне повод для спасения в последний раз.  
И потому что в этот вечер, когда Анфи наконец-то уверена в том, что отыскала Утэну, она чувствует сказку вокруг себя — гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо; сказка тихонько шепчет ей на ухо, что она достаточно страдала, что она наконец прощена за свои злодеяния, и что ее история подходит к счастливому финалу. В этом тихом шепоте она слышит: «Однажды давным-давно жила-была маленькая принцесса... »


End file.
